Scamp
Scamp is a character created by the user Two-Tone. Application located here. Abilities Biting, clawing, barking, the usual for a pup like him. Personality Scamp is a lot like his father Tramp, though he is known to get in trouble a lot and has a tendancy to disobey, he does care for those he cares about, be it his family or the girl he loves (Angel). He also has a deep hatred for Buster for betraying his trust. Opinions of Other Characters Angel: it’s no secret that he cares about her and would help her and stand up for her in case she is in need of it given her past as a street dog Two-Tone: he finds her to be a friend and trusts her and her family History Born in the winter time, Scamp was one of four puppies in a small litter (the other three were Annette, Danielle, and Collette). Scamp at a young age was proving to be a handful as he tugged at Jock's sweater playfully. He soon grew a bit and became a bit of a handful as he tried to emulate his father Tramp. Though this did lead him to get in trouble and ended up chained up in the yard. Fed up with being disrespected by the humans Jim Dear and Darling he ran away. On the streets he met the junkyard society led by Buster and was taken in by the Doberman mix and was allowed to join the society, it was there he fell in love with Angel a mixed pup whom was Buster's girl at the time. The two soon became friends which formed a bit of jealousy in Buster, it was around this time Scamp learned Angel once was like him, a house dog but keeps her secret to himself though later on Buster sends Scamp to raid a picnic at the park during the Independence day celebration, but the family Buster targeted for Scamp was his own family. Conflicted Scamp did the job and was rewarded by Buster whom tore off Scamp's collar in front of a devastated Tramp. But this was all a set up as Scamp had accidentally blabbed about Angel being a house dog prompting Buster to kick his now former girl out of the society. Scamp made up for it by saving Angel from the dog pound only for Scamp to later be set up by Buster to be captured by the dog catcher. Scamp found himself locked in a cell with Reggie, a dangerous pitbull mix whom tried to attack him. Scamp was rescued by Angel and the Tramp. Scamp soon returned home but not before telling off Buster and watching the society crumble to bits. Scamp returned back to the Dear home in New Haven, but one day Scamp on an adventure of his own met Two-Tone on the streets, they soon hit it off as friends before fate intervened as Scamp met the wizard Yen-Sid, learning of the orbs and the danger the villains presented prompted Scamp to heed Yen-sid's call and join up alongside King Mickey's forces, he soon found himself on the adventure of a lifetime. He also noticed Two-Tone was also in King Mickey's forces which surprised him a lot though it was good to have friends in the battles to come. Threads Participated In Other *Scamp can be a bit rebellious at times, though this does land him in trouble he has wisened up since his experience on the streets with the Junkyard Society. Gallery Scamp.jpg Scamp 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters